Sooner or Later
by Philliwolf5
Summary: Machi makes good on her promise to find Hisoka wherever he goes and kill him if he ever defeated Chrollo. But when she finally finds him, she can't tell which one is hunting and which one is the hunted. Slightly AU due to deviation from the story and possibly slightly dub-con, depending on perception, I guess. Contains adult content. Hisoka x Machi


**(Hunter x Hunter)**

 **Hisoka x Machi**

 **A/N - I have been writing this, little by little, over the last few months. Got busy with other things, so this fell by the wayside for a while. Anyway, I always thought that these two would make a nice couple, and I found far too little posted about this pairing. So here it is. I hope you like it. Please let me know!**

 **NOTE: This work contains LEMON. If that's not your thing, DO NOT READ. Rated M for a reason. So please don't do a catspats31 (self-appointed wannabe content police), leaving a review to complain about the content you voluntarily read. Thank you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, nor do I receive compensation for this work.**

* * *

 **Sooner or Later**

She'd been tracking him for four long months, and finally his trail had brought her to Zaban city, site of the coveted Hunter Examinations all that time ago. It made sense that he would want to come back here. After all, he had participated in the exams, and had won his status as a hunter.

But that was not Machi's concern tonight as she made herself comfortable at a table in the corner of the smoky, stinking dive she'd tracked him to. She sat back, ordered a drink, as was the requirement, and waited. He had to show up some time.

Sure enough, less than 20 minutes later, she spotted him. His clothing was only slightly different from the last time she'd seen him, predominantly black instead of his usual white. Nevertheless, the diamond shapes printed across the garment were still his M.O.

But it was the hair…that _damned_ pink hair, that really gave him away. Everyone knew Hisoka, if not for his sadistic brutality in battle, definitely for his distinctive appearance.

He had it styled just so, waving back from his face in a way Machi always thought made his head look like a paint brush dipped in loud, pink paint.

He didn't seem to notice her, so she watched for a while, trying to see if his habits had changed. Maybe he had a girl with him. Maybe he would reveal the reason he was here. Such a place, seedy as it was, just didn't seem to fit Hisoka's style. But all her sources had told her he frequented the establishment. It made her wonder even more.

Why would a world-renowned hunter like him spend his time here, among scabs and hustlers?

Machi sipped at her drink then set it down in disgust. She'd paid less for better swill than that. It was just as well. She needed to focus on her goal. Hisoka had to pay for what he'd done.

Machi still found it hard to believe, but that ingrate had done what he'd always wanted, the sole reason he'd joined the Phantom Troupe in the first place.

Hisoka had killed Chrollo.

She didn't know how. Chrollo had been the most powerful and skilled fighter she had ever known. But it had been done. She'd seen surveillance of the fight between them, sent to her by another of the Troupe. There had been no doubt of who Chrollo's murderer was.

Chrollo had left for Greed Island with the goal of removing the Judgement Chain cast on him by the Kurta Clan brat. There, he'd been able to find a Nen Exorcist, who was able to lift the Chain from him.

Hisoka had even assisted him, eager for the chance to fight him at his best. Once Chrollo had returned to his full power, the two had scheduled a time for the long-awaited duel. Their battled had culminated, and ultimately ended, in the Heaven's Arena.

Chrollo's defeat had come as a shock to spectators and Phantom Troupe members alike, none more than Machi. She'd been so certain that Hisoka would be no match for someone as powerful and clever as the Troupe's leader. But they'd all been wrong, and now she was here, waiting.

She remembered their conversation back then, when Hisoka had asked her, in that snide little way of his, what she would do if the unthinkable happened.

 _I would pursue you to the ends of the Earth to kill you_ , she had told him.

And she would. Phantom Troupe member or not, Machi was a woman of her word.

So she watched the fool, as he interacted with the trash of the city, his usual shit-eating grin in place on his annoying face. It always pissed her off when he would smirk and smile during the most serious of situations. She remembered feeling the urge to punch him for it.

Soon, she'd get the chance. Machi would wipe that grin off his face. Permanently.

Hisoka grinned as he conversed with a man he was pretty sure was a human trafficker. He knew _she_ would come, that she would catch up to him sometime. From the moment he'd felt the life drain from Chrollo, he'd known that Machi would come for him. He'd counted on it.

She thought herself undetected, sitting at that table in the corner. He'd sensed her with his Zetsu the moment she'd come close. For a member of the Troupe, that girl was shockingly inept at concealing her aura from him.

He cast a discreet glance at her. She was still a fierce one with a stare like a wolf, even as she tried to act like her attention was on her drink and not him. He could feel her desire to take his life from where he sat, and it made his fingers tingle, his blood sing. He tried to keep his eyes from rolling in ecstasy.

He wanted to taste that killing intent, to lick it from her skin, feel it coat his tongue like a fine wine.

She was lovely as ever, if not more so. Her pink leggings covered her legs just over her knees, but afforded a tantalizing view of her thighs, the short skirt making Hisoka eager to see what treasure she had hidden under the black fabric. She had discarded her tight shorts for something that made things…much easier for his purposes.

 _How wonderfully convenient_ , he thought to himself.

Machi was always special. She was strong, beautiful, and fierce in her protection of her comrades, even if they were the dregs of Meteor City. He'd always admired and held an attraction to her, but she'd repeatedly rebuffed his advances, much to his chagrin and frustration. He'd hoped to see if that ferocity flowed over into the bedroom.

He'd nearly conquered her that night, after he'd gotten out of the shower. He knew he'd felt something, a mild arousal. But it hadn't been enough for her to succumb to it. He had languished, waiting for another chance at her.

Aside from her sex appeal, her most impressive feature was that, unlike most women, Machi held no fear of him. She could stand toe to toe with him, meet his eyes, challenge and even insult him with every breath, and never falter. She thought it repelled him.

It only made him want her all the more.

Hisoka sucked in a breath as he caught her skirt riding up even further up on her thighs out the corner of his eye as she crossed her legs, nudging his thoughts even more toward perverted territory.

His mind conjured images of holding her down in a dimly lit room and taking advantage of her. Even if she wanted it (and she would, he was sure), he knew she'd make it a challenge. It would be glorious.

And tonight, she was after him. Tonight he could play. _Hmm_ , Hisoka thought to himself. Perhaps the evening would prove more interesting than he thought. Maybe he would get a good fight _and_ amazing sex. Only time would tell.

Machi watched, trying to figure out her next move. She would have to catch him unawares, hopefully away from the crowd. Then she could go all out, use her Nen to its highest potential to finally take him down. When would he leave? He seemed to be enjoying himself, oddly enough.

He looked ridiculous as usual in that corny ass outfit. She always felt like he wore it just to deceive his enemies. How could someone dressed as a clown truly be taken seriously? Many had wondered and made the fatal mistake of underestimating Hisoka.

She'd never met anyone with Hisoka's level of sadism. He enjoyed strong enemies who gave him a good fight, always sought out those who could stay in the fight long enough to entertain him. But he killed them all in the end.

That was why he'd gone after Chrollo, their leader, whose combat prowess had been legendary. But Hisoka had beaten him, had claimed that glory for his own. Now he needed someone new to fight.

Perhaps that was why he was in this bar on a busy night. Was he looking for a worthy opponent among this rabble? Machi really didn't care. She just wanted to end his life, avenge her leader, and be on her way.

She tried another sip of her drink and nearly gagged. Regarding the tepid, murky liquid with a frown, she slammed the glass onto the table. It had actually gotten worse tasting! She wouldn't be drinking anymore of that.

She lifted her eyes to continue surveillance of her quarry only to find him gone. She came to her feet with a start. Where the hell did he go?! She walked calmly in the direction of where she'd seen him last, to the table of carousers who even now seemed oblivious. _Drunkards_ , she thought with revulsion.

Machi stopped nearby and looked around. How had he disappeared so quickly in the snippet of time she'd glanced away? She looked left. He wasn't at the bar. She looked right. He wasn't near the front entrance.

It was extremely frustrating. She'd been so close, how could she lose him? She couldn't, not after searching for so long! She was about to lose her composure when she caught a flash of pink out the corner of her eye. Machi's head swiveled just in time to see the last of Hisoka passing out of the rear entrance.

She immediately began pursuit.

Outside the night was clear, the stars on full display around a dancing full moon. But Machi was in too much of a hurry to appreciate it. She looked up in time to see Hisoka run up a building and over the rooftop. Using her superior agility, she followed suit up the nearest building, jumping across a gap to the same building she had seen him last.

She could make out Hisoka as he fled, running in his usual way with his arms at his sides, his hands streaming behind him. _You won't get away_ , she thought at him, following.

Hisoka was ecstatic. He always loved the chase, though it was usually him in pursuit. He knew she would follow, and though he could easily lose her if he so desired, he kept his pace just slow enough for her to keep him in her sights. He always enjoyed games, and Machi was the ideal playmate.

He wasn't sure if the most fun would be had in the chase or when she finally caught him. For now, he'd enjoy this phase of their encounter.

As he led her through the rooftops and darkness of the city, Machi knew he was doing it on purpose, evading just enough to keep her interested. He was playing with her, and it angered her to no end. The only reason she didn't lose interest was that her revenge needed to be satisfied. She had to get him…for Chrollo, for the Troupe. They demanded reprisal for their leader's downfall. Hisoka must pay!

He led her on a merry chase, but Hisoka soon decided it was time to end it and enjoy the fruits of his labors.

Machi ended up following his trail to a wooded area. It must have been a park or some other such place before, as it had hiking trails and campgrounds within. Machi hadn't thought a pristine location like this to exist just outside of Zaban City, a booming metropolis.

The darkness made the usually inviting place seem sinister, something just Hisoka's style. As she circled, looking for any sign of the man, she knew that wherever he was, he was watching her. She could feel it in the raised hairs on the back of her neck.

He was most likely wearing the same hated grin as ever. She growled to herself. Thinking she heard something off to her right, she turned toward it, only to find herself suddenly immobilized, pulled flush against a tree at her back. She swore.

Fucking Bungee Gum. How could she have let herself be captured so easily? How could she not have sensed him using her Zetsu? She hadn't felt him enough to pinpoint his location, and so had walked right into his trap.

What was going on? He'd never been able to best her before. What was different now? Of course, they'd never engaged each other seriously, merely sparred during training. Had he been holding back before?

Hisoka's voice clashed with the night sounds as he gleefully called out to her. "My, my…what have we here? Seems I've caught a little mouse in my trap. You are slipping, Machi."

"Shut up!" she seethed. "Come out, and show me your face!" Her arms tested the strength of his Nen, but she knew nothing could escape Bungee Gum if Hisoka did not desire it to.

"Oh, but I'm already here," he rumbled right near her ear, making her startle. "Well," he said with his usual smirk, "you were looking for me, right? You have me here, all alone. What do you intend to do, Little Machi?"

"Don't call me that."

He only smirked harder, his gaze traveling down her body, making Machi suddenly feel naked under that golden gaze. "Oh?" he questioned, coming closer. "What were you going to do about it?"

He gestured with his fingers, and Machi found her arms were pulled wider before being positioned over her head. "You seem quite indisposed at the moment."

"I hate you!" she screamed. "And I'll kill you for what you did to Chrollo!"

He chuckled softly to himself. "In that position, little girl, I don't think you can do anything." He brought up a hand to run gently across her frowning face. "You are completely at…my…mercy."

She pulled away from his touch, as far as the Bungee Gum would allow. "Please," Hisoka drawled. "Don't pretend you don't want me, not when I felt your arousal. I know what you hide. If I'd tried just a little harder, I could have had you that night in my hotel room, and you know it."

Machi turned her head away in shame. She wouldn't admit it verbally, but yes. She had wanted him. She still did, in a way. But it was more of a curiosity than anything. In her heart, she hated this man, but her treacherous body responded to him regardless.

He had moved closer still. "You can't even deny it, can you?" When she refused to look at him, Hisoka cupped her face with his hand, swinging her face toward his. "Can you?"

She glared at him, at a loss and upset with herself for her failure to put her mission ahead of her physical attraction.

"I knew it," he murmured just before his mouth closed on hers. "Mmm," he hummed, pulling back from a bit to lick her taste from his lips. "Kiss me back, Machi. You know you want to."

He began nibbling at the side of her frowning, unresponsive mouth. "Kiss me," he whispered over and over, trying his hardest to entice her, his hands moving alongside her face, keeping her still.

She held her resolve, trying hard not to willfully participate in her own seduction. When she felt the press of his mouth at her throat, a moan escaped, despite her best efforts.

Hisoka moved back up to look into her eyes, his expression betraying his excitement. "That sound," he murmured, his voice holding the tiniest of tremors. "I want to hear it again."

This time, when his lips brushed hers, Machi closed her eyes. He sighed into her mouth as he felt her response. "Yesss," he rasped against her, and she felt the heat from that voice pool between her legs.

Her mouth wasn't open a millimeter before his tongue dove in, tasting and stroking her own. He made pleased sounds against her as he continued to taste his fill. Then she felt his hands at her thighs, moving her skirt upward.

Gasping, Machi pulled back to stare questioningly. Hisoka's hands paused but a moment as he searched her face. Soon they were back on task, sliding her dress up, his eyes never leaving hers.

He slid one hand beneath her thigh, near to her buttocks, deftly moving her leg upward and out, spreading her. The path the other took soon caused Machi to break eye contact to close her eyes, her breath shuddering as she felt his digits tickle her _there_ , in her most private place.

She hissed as her panties were pulled aside, as fingers dipped and delved, finding her increasingly wet and very warm. "Look how wet you are," he noted smugly. "I had no idea you were so perverted." Her face heated under his stare.

"Are you sure it's hate you feel for me?" he continued to taunt. She met his eyes with her hatred for him shining brightly, making him smile. "It's no matter to me," he assured. "Hate sex is still sex." His façade melted for a moment when Machi suddenly head butted him, the blow glancing off his lip.

He pulled back and licked the blood from his cut lip. "So feisty. But I know how to tame you." His fingers resumed their playing, and she groaned in spite of herself.

After a few moments, he stopped, and when she heard a zipper lowering, Machi's gaze met his steady one. Hisoka stepped forward, further into her space, and she felt the velvety hardness of him against her womanhood. "Tell me no, Little Machi," he offered.

She tried to find the words. This could not happen, and she had the right words on the tip of her tongue. But for the life of her, she could not utter them! Instantly she realized she did not want to.

Various feelings flooded her. Among them, shame for what she was about to let happen. Anger with herself. She was supposed to kill this man!

Most of all, she felt relief, that her unbidden desire would finally be quenched. Maybe this was as it should be. She could get it out of her system and finally avenge her leader. Her mind raced with possibilities and consequences, but it didn't matter.

Finally, she squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head in defeat.

Seeing her resigned, Hisoka loosened Bungee Gum. As her arms came down, they slid naturally around his neck. Tendrils of pink hair tickled Machi's wrists as her fingers grasped the collar of that ridiculous shirt of his.

His hands eased her thighs up around his waist as he pushed her more securely against the tree. As his mouth found hers, she tasted the blood on his lips as he held her still for his first thrust.

The feeling of being thoroughly filled, of muscles gone unused for so long stretching to accommodate, drew a whimper from Machi. Hisoka gave her no time to recover, though his movements weren't ungentle. He kept thrusting, the sounds of his pleasure fanning the flames of her own.

Soon they were moving in tandem, the heat and pressure mounting between them. Machi could feel the rough bark of the tree digging into her back, but she was beyond caring. Hisoka's skilled lips were at her throat again, and the sensations he evoked muffled the world around her, her brain high on endorphins and pure pleasure.

She could feel her peak coming, could feel his movements becoming more unsteady. Up and up she was propelled, until she finally went over the precipice into climax, her voice ringing high and clear through trees and rushes alike.

Her mind faded to the sound of Hisoka's grunts ending on a low, rumbling chuckle that followed her into darkness.

 _He held her to him as he struggled to regain himself, his labored breaths whispering against the skin over her collarbone. Once he was calm, he pulled himself from her body, lowering her to her feet._

" _Well," he crooned. "That was—oh." She had fallen unconscious. He tested her pulse, made sure she wasn't in any distress. "Too much for you, I see," he murmured, pleased with himself._

 _He leaned in to her ear. "I'll see you when you wake up, Little Machi."_

Machi woke with a start. She sat up and assessed her surroundings with wide, urgent eyes. She was in a soft bed. She looked up from the bed. Oh. This was…a hotel room.

Her eyes went to a closed door, a light shining from inside…the bathroom. The shower was on. It took her a moment to notice she was nearly naked under the covers, the only piece of clothing on her person being her uwagi. Even her hair had been undone, hanging in loose, pink waves down her back.

He had disrobed her, probably fondled her in her sleep! She seethed, remembering her mission and trying to figure out a way she could still accomplish it. She was thinking so hard that she failed to hear that the shower had stopped.

Light hit her face as the door was opened, steam escaping. The single occupant oozed from the bathroom and across the carpeted interior of the room, a towel loosely slung about his hips.

" _Oya_ , _oya_ ," Hisoka practically buzzed with satisfaction. "You're awake, Little Machi."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she hissed.

Ignoring her ire, he continued as though she'd never spoken. "I was worried about you, you know. I thought maybe I had killed you, what with the amount of screaming you did."

Her face felt hot again, and she wanted to tunnel into the bed to avoid that self-satisfied gaze. "Shut up!" She couldn't help looking at him, his naked, thinly muscled body shiny with water, his wet hair slicked back just the way she liked it.

Machi had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that Hisoka was very attractive, one of the sexiest men she had ever seen. The shit-eating grin, ever-present, told her that he knew it too. He knew how he affected her. It annoyed and aroused her at the same time.

He padded over to the bed with all the predatory grace of a wild cat. He dropped the towel, revealing all of his glory to her before he promptly slid himself onto the bed and over her. His eyes bore into hers again, and from this angle, she could see the brown flecks in his golden eyes. Were they anyone else's, they could almost be described as beautiful.

"You felt so good," he murmured. "Squeezed me so tightly, I didn't think I'd last long." He eased his narrow hips between her legs, and his hand came up to her uwagi, tunneling inside to claim a breast. "I always wanted to see these."

His hand nudged the fabric aside, so she was bared to him. "I always wanted to taste them too." True to his word, he dipped his head, his tongue tickling along the side of her breast as his hand held her. He nibbled and kissed, finally finding his mark at her nipple and sucking it into his moist, hot mouth.

He suckled her for a bit before switching breasts. Soon, Machi had again forgotten her purpose as she writhed under his skillful ministrations. He pulled away, leaving her breasts shiny and wet. He was hard against her thigh, and her body responded in kind, moistening for him.

He engaged her mouth in a long, deep kiss before pulling back to look upon her with half-lidded eyes. "You are so beautiful," he murmured as if in a dream. His eyes lost that glaze as he realized what he had said. Instantly the real Hisoka was back, his smirk in place.

As his fingers playing with her nether lips, he focused on her face again. "So, Little Machi," he said, reveling in her gasp as his digits touched a particularly sensitive spot. "Gonna kill me now?" She whimpered. "Hmm? Tell me…" he purred against her throat, his tongue forging a burning path upward.

"Ah!" she gasped. Her body responded much too readily to him. She'd never felt like this, put off and full of only him.

Fuck it. Another round wouldn't hurt. The one time was obviously not enough. So she wove her fingers through his hair, her other hand pressing his hips closer to her center, eager to have him within her again. She took his mouth in an aggressive kiss, throwing him off.

When she released his lips, Hisoka gazed down at her, his eyes slightly widened with shock. She displayed her own smirk, pleased to have knocked the joker on his ass for a change. "Sooner or later," she murmured, and she pulled him down for another taste.

His hips surged forward, and her mission was soon forgotten amidst mind-blowing amounts of pleasure. It would take quite a while for them to get enough of each other, and only then for a short while.

Machi would probably kill Hisoka later.

Much later.


End file.
